Carly in Yakima
by Xemtlenc
Summary: AU, after "iWanna Stay with Spencer". Carly lives with her grandfather in recent months, iCarly is canceled and Sam & Freddie visit their common friend in Yakima. Freddie will learn something new about Carly. Rated M for obvious reasons, very soft.


**A/N: This is not really a Carly/Freddie, as they are not together as a couple.**

 **But it will be something between them.**

 **...**

 **Carly in Yakima**

 **Yakima, WA  
** **Shay's House**

Spencer, Sam and Freddie out of the car Spencer as they visited their friend/sister, Carly Shay. Spencer has failed to keep his sister with him as his grandfather is too stubborn person, or he does not really trust in his grandson to keep Carly.

In any case, their relationship was degrade but not to the point where he can not come and see his sister in Yakima.

Freddie is not really thrilled that Carly longer lives in Seattle, as Sam is not happy, and the show iCarly is canceled too. The positive thing is that Sam and Freddie are really become friends after their separation with Carly, even if they sometimes fight, nothing nasty than before.

Freddie thinks that perhaps Sam was jealous that he always had his attention to the brunette? he does not know, girls are too weird.

Their home is really very large, Freddie will not need to share a room with the girls ... but he would have liked to share a room with his friends, like when Carly was still in Seattle and they slept all three in Carly's chamber.

Carly Shay is still as pretty since last year, but she is also more melancholy since the last time he saw her. She changed her fashion style, from the gothic at the emo girl, like her outfit proves it: black clothing, ripped pants and she did her hair for braids. She told them about her new life at school, her friends, her new boyfriend ...

She is happier now that they are there.

After eating dinner, Carly proposed to her friends watching a movie in her bedroom before going to bed.

Nothing fancy, they did that forever.

* * *

That night, while Freddie was fast asleep, he woke up because his pillow was pulled up suddenly.

He lights the lamp to see Carly beside him, holding his pillow. He asks her to render him, but she did not respond. Instead, she puts the pillow on his bed. Freddie asked her again what she does, but he still gets no response.

"You sleep Carly?" He asked her.

But of course, no answer. Watching her, he sees that she seems elsewhere.

She is sleepwalking and it must not wake them, then he look at what she does. Carly climbs on the bed She kneels, facing the wall. Very awkwardly, she is placed astride the pillow, and she began of slow movements of pelvis. This makes Freddie uneasy. This is the first time he sees her like that, in a sexual situation.

Freddie remembers that she went horseback riding now, she must dream that she is on a horse.

He wondered for a moment how she was to become a sleepwalker? or why her grandfather had noticed nothing? This must be to leave abruptly her life in Seattle.

Her pelvic's undulations are dubious ...

Curious, he approaches a bit of her and he realizes that she does not overlap the pillow, but she rubs it outright. She must not really dream of horses.

Freddie is excited by what she does, he wonders if she made too excited. He is close to see better, to try to see her panties. Carly arrived dressed in black panties and a large t-shirt.

Because of the pillow, Freddie has hard to see her panties, but after a movement a little longer than the others, he sees it, and he sees that she mostly wet, See Carly like that really gives him an erection.

 **...**

He admires every part of her body, with a lot appetite. The shirt that she is wearing follows the undulations of her pelvis and he can guess the shapes of her chest. He distinguishes her nipples that link very strong.

A thought perversely crosses his mind.

As she is not conscious, he can take the opportunity to raise her shirt and see her chest, this opportunity will likely not present itself again. So, he gently grabbed the bottom of her shirt, he gently back, no question of rushing, it must not she wakes up. He can see her belly that he has already seen, but never under these conditions. So much beauty keeps him going. He arrived just below her breasts.

After a short moment of hesitation, he finished raising the shirt.

Freddie is now in front of the pretty little chest of Carly. Her breasts are not big but they are firm. To confirm this impression, he puts his hands on them. At this contact, he feels her traveled a shiver. He swallows thinking she will wake up now, but fortunately not. By cons, she accelerates her ride of his pillow, and a heavy breathing and faster.

His erection is becoming stronger.

He must relieves itself ... and an idea began to germinate in his mind, his excitement prevents him from seeing the immoral side of the situation.

If he used the hand of Carly to do it?

This is how his right hand leaves the pretty breast of Carly to lower at his underwear, freeing his hard cock. He takes her hand to put it on his penis. What a wonderful feeling. Her hand is so soft and hot. Undaunted, she continued to rub at his pillow.

Freddie guide her hand to move back and forth with confidence. Carly masturbates him at the moment, and totally oblivious to do. Her hand makes him so good, other ideas crossed his mind. He would also like to caress her clitoris and lick her pussy, putting his dick in her mouth, fuck her.

But that is not an option, so he keeps his left hand on her chest, his right hand guiding her to masturbate him.

He puts his face of her sleeping face, he felt her hot breath and he still approach until put his lips on her lips. He kisses her, slowly. Her lips a sweet taste that makes him continue. And while Freddie kisses her, pleasure goes up in him, and he feels that he will cum. He accelerates the movements of her hand on his dick. She also accelerates her movements of the pelvis. He does not take long to cum.

Freddie did his best not to stain the sheets, but Carly has full the hand.

He gets up to go get something to clean his hand and Carly continues to rub against his pillow.

He returned to her, when she suddenly stops. He stops to see what she'll do. She gets up, and goes to the door to leave his room. Freddie just had time to see her panties completely wet. He looks at his pillow, which is covered with her wet.

He will spend the rest of the night in the wet of Carly and it excites him again.

Before falling asleep, he masturbates himself one last time before bed.

* * *

 **The next morning,**

Carly does not seem to remember what happened.

Fortunately, she does not seem to have noticed that she had the semen of Freddie, as he had not had time to take off on her hand.

"Tell me Carly, you would not have become a sleepwalker?" he asked, though he already knows the answer.  
"That happens to me a few weeks ago but how do you know?" she asked intrigued.  
"I heard you that night in the corridor, I do not really know what you were doing ..." he shrugs.

During their stay of three-day, there is no indication for Freddie that she knows.

By cons, he looks Carly differently, as a pretty young woman sexually attractive.

Freddie just hope it will happen again the next time they come. He will think also bring his camera, he already has a few fantasies in mind.

 **...**

 **A/N: Well, I did something of soft between both, I'm not familiar with those two together, but I wanted to try.**

 **But if someone like and request me, I can make a new chapter ... until then, the story is complete.**


End file.
